Sakana's Reflection
by HananaHanaji14
Summary: Terdiri dari 2 chapter. Tanuma penasaran dengan warna ikan yang bayangannya terpantul diatap ruangan favoritnya, padahal di depannya hanya ada taman. Sedangkan Natsume sedang berpikir tentang kolam yang ia lihat dari ruangan favorit Tanuma. My first fic bukan sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tau(?). Pakenya POV#badsummary...sorry
1. Chapter 1

Natsume Yuujunchou punya Midorikawa Yuki.

.

Sakana = Fish = Ikan = Iwak = Asmakun = Lauk#udah

.

Tanuma Kaname's POV

.

.

.

.

.  
Kali ini Natsume berkunjung ke rumahku lagi. Haha. Aku senang. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya mengerjakan PR matematika yang kebetulan soalnya sama dengan punyaku. Hanya saja soalku sudah dibahas.

"Masuklah."

Natsume masuk, mengikutiku ke ruang tengah, yang menghadap langsung ke taman yang belum sempat dibereskan.

Ruang favoritku karena dijam tertentu aku bisa melihat refleksi kolam di atap ruangan itu, namun di taman tak ada kolam. Hehe. Hebat ya.

"Kubuatkan teh gandum ya. Tunggu sebentar."

Kuberjalan ke arah dapur. Sambil menyiapkan teh, anganku menarik kembali apa yang kusimpan dalam hati.

'Iya, ya. Sebentar lagi pantulan itu akan terlihat. Kira kira ikan itu warna apa ya?'

Kuambil sendok kecil di sebelah tanganku, kulihat pantulan wajahku yang terbalik di sana.

'Natsume terlihat menutupi fakta bahwa ia bisa melihat kolam itu... apa tak apa kubertanya padanya ya?'

Setelah hening beberapa saat, aku tertawa. Kuaduk teh itu. Dengan nampan, kubawa teko dan 2 cangkir beserta toples gula.

"Apakah kau menunggu lama?" senyumku.

"Ahaha. Tidak." ia tersenyum seperti biasanya.

~(`.`~)

"Mengerti? Coba kau kerjakan sendiri. Pokoknya hasilnya segini." kataku.

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah bingung lalu mulai mengerjakan. Aku tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

Ia terlihat berpikir melihat ke atas, tak berapa lama ia tersenyum. "Tanuma, sudah waktunya!"

Aku melihat ke arah yang ia pandang. Ah, refleksi itu. Alasan mengapa ruang ini ruang favoritku.

"Ah kau benar! Bagaiman kalau kita istirahat dulu." usulku yang disetujui oleh anggukan Natsume.

Aku kembali memikirkan warna ikan itu. Aku penasaran. Aku terus memikirkannya hingga melamun.

"Kira kira ikannya warna apa ya?"

Natsume melirikku. Kusadari apa yang baru kuperbuat. Segera kututup mulutku ini. 'Sial. Kenapa terucap!' rutukku.

"Haha. Padahal di sana tak ada kolam kok bisa ya ini terjadi?" kumencoba alihkan topik. Ugh, memalukan.

Bukannya merespon dengan kata kata, ia malah tersenyum.

"Maaf. Kau sangat ingin tau warnanya?"

"Eh... eh... kenapa minta maaf?"

Natsume berdiri, mendekati pintu yang menuju taman. Ia menoleh kepadaku dengan senyumannya.

.

"Warna ikan itu adalah..."

.

.

.

.  
GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
AKU JUGA PENASARAN TANUMA! GAK HANYA KAU SAJA!  
Eh enggak ding. Ada di Animenya. Haha.  
Dapet ide cerita ini habis baca Manganya. Pas liat kembang api Tanuma masih mikirin ikannya, mau tanya malah nunggu natsume ngasih tau. Ya mana tau dia klo tanuma kepo. padahal yak kalo dia nanya tinggal tanya aja aduuuh susah banget*greget.  
DAN LAHIR LAH FIC ABAL INI. AHAHH.

.  
Aku jarang banget nulis cerita pake "ku". Biasanya sudut pandang orang ke tiga serba tau(?). Jadinya misal protag disini Tanuma, ya ditulis Tanuma. Pakenya Dia. Ya gitulah.

Kayaknya smua fic ku pake sudut pandang org ketiga terus ya? Jangan2 baru kali ini aku pake sudut pandang org pertama?*abaikan

.  
Flame, review, fav, foll terserah deh. OKAOKAOKA(?)  
Sekian deh. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume Yujinchou punya Midorikawa Yuki

.

Natsume Takashi's POV

.

.

.

.

.  
Kali ini aku berkunjung ke rumah Tanuma lagi. Saat kubertanya tentang soal matematika yang baru saja kudapatkan, ia bilang kelasnya baru saja membahas soal itu. Ia mau mengajariku dirumahnya. Aku mengikutinya, berjalan disebelahnya hingga sampai di depan pintunya.

"Masuklah." katanya tersenyum hangat.

Ia masuk lebih dulu. Aku mengikutinya. Ia membuka pintu geser dan mempersilahkan aku memasuki ruangan itu. Baru saja masuk sudah disuguhi pemandangan kolam yang indah. Ikan ikan berenang dengan giat juga.

"Kubuatkan teh gandum ya. Tunggu sebentar." ia bergegas keluar.

Aku membuka tasku. Menyiapkan buku dan alat tulis yang diperlukan. Yuujinchou yang selalu kubawa kemana mana kuselipkan dibuku lain agar tidak terlihat.

Sebelum Tanuma datang, aku berharap bisa mengerjakannya. Tapi jika aku berhasil, sia sia kudatang ke sini. Haha.

Langkah kakinya terdengar. Dengan sigap kubereskan semuanya. Alat tulis berada di sebelah buku yang telah tertutup rapih.

"Apakah kau menunggu lama?" senyumnya. Ia menaruh nampan di meja bundar.

"Ahaha. Tidak." aku tersenyum membalasnya.

~(`.`~)

"Mengerti? Coba kau kerjakan sendiri. Pokoknya hasilnya segini." kata Tanuma setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar kepadaku.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal, masih kurang mengerti. Setengah PD kukerjakan soal itu, takut takut salah dan akan ditertawakan oleh Tanuma.

Bodoh, Tanuma mana mungkin begitu kan? Haha. Aku hanya menahan senyum miris.

Aku mulai mendapatkan jalan buntu. Ingin bertanya pada Tanuma, tapi aku bertekad ingin mengerjakannya sendiri. Tak sengaja kutangkap refleksi kolam kesukaan Tanuma.

"Tanuma, sudah waktunya!" kataku tersenyum memberitahukannya.

Tanuma menoleh. Sekilas kulihat pipinya naik. Sepertinya ia tersenyum.

"Ah kau benar! Bagaiman kalau kita istirahat dulu." katanya memutuskan. Aku mengangguk meneytujuinya.

Kami terdiam menikmati refleksi itu. Hal itu mengingatkanku saat pertama kali Tanuma menunjukkannya dengan antusias. Lalu ia menunjuk "taman tak berkolam" di depannya.

Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah karena waktu itu tidak mengaku padanya kalau aku bisa melihat kolamnya. Namun, aku tak ingin menyakiti hatinya yang menganggap refleksi itu luar biasa karena tak ada kolam di "taman"nya. Dilemma aku.

"Kira kira ikannya warna apa ya?"

Aku tersentak. Kutatap Tanuma yang menunduk, membiarkan poninya menutupi matanya. Sekilas, seperti ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Haha. Padahal di sana tak ada kolam kok bisa ya ini terjadi?" ia mencoba mengalihkan topik, aku tau itu.

Aku tersenyum. Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengaku?

"Maaf. Kau sangat ingin tau warnanya?"

"Eh... eh... kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya keheranan.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, mendekati pintu menuju kolam untuk melihat warna ikan ikan itu. Setelahnya, kupalingkan wajahku ke arah Tanuma sambil tersenyum.

.

"Warna ikan itu adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.  
SELESAAAAAI  
Mau tau warna ikan? Ada di Natsume Yuujinchou S1 eps 12 menit gatau kebrapa. Pokoknya sebelum festival.  
Nah... alasan saya gak ngasih tau warnanya... saya bingung. Antara coklat, oren ama marun. Tapi ikan coklat gak ada kan ya? Klo ada brarti sayanya yg kurang wawasan, hehe.

Btw. Ini publishnya barengan ama fic saya di dgrayman judulnya "Earl's Yuujin"  
Saya sukanya bahasa gado2 jadi ya mohon maklumi.  
Yasudah gitu aja.

.  
Flame? Review? Fav? Foll? Ditunggu~  
Sekian.


End file.
